


Ghostly love is never enough.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Happy halloween, Not A Happy Ending, Sad, Sad Dean, Sad Ending, Sad Sam, Tears, a lot of sadness, sam is death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sam didn't listen and now he has to say goodbye to his brother, forever.  Inspiration: Supernatural prompt on Imzy.





	

“No, no, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening. Tell me this isn't happening. Sam? Sam!”

 

Dean looked up at his brother's face. His heart was pounding so fast he was sure it would break out of his chest. Tears were forming in his eyes and with a growl he whipped them away. He kept looking at Sam, desperation in his voice as he asked again.

 

“Sam? Please tell me this isn't happening. It can't be.”

 

Dean's heart broke at the look on Sam's face. His brother was crying, his hand reaching to touch his shoulder and Dean felt frozen as Sam's hand went through him.

 

“I'm sorry Dean.”

 

Sam's puppy eyes were wide, looking at Dean with devastation and pain. Dean took a deep breath, still chilled to the bone where Sam had tried to touch him.

 

“How did this happen Sam? I though you were safe with Cas?”

 

Sam looked down, not meeting Dean's gaze and Dean felt anger boil inside him.

 

“Where is he Sam? What the hell happened?”

 

“It's not his fault Dean. I slipped away, found the demon but it was a trap. There were at least 20 of them. I didn't stand a change. When Castiel found me it was already too late.”

 

Sam looked at Dean, still crying. Getting closer to Dean but Dean stepped back. He didn't know what he was feeling. Anger, hurt, pain, betrayal.

 

“Okay, this can be fixed. I'll call Cas, we'll get Crowley and you'll be back here before you know it.”

 

Dean walked to the middle of the room, calling for Castiel. As the seconds went on Dean's voice got more urgent, more angry.

 

“DAMNIT CASTIEL, GET DOWN HERE SON OF A BITCH!”

 

“Dean.”

 

“ WE NEED YOU! SAM NEEDS YOU! GET DOWN HERE. CASTIEL? CASTIEL! CAS!”

 

Dean was screaming at the top of his lungs, it hurt his throat, his eyes were again stinging with tears and he felt the beginning of a panic attack. Why isn't he answering? Where is he? His mind was racing, picturing what could have happened to Cas if he didn't come.

 

“Dean, breath. C'mon, focus! In and out.”

 

Sam's voice grounded him, trying to focus, he did as Sam told him. Taking deep breaths in and holding it a second before breathing out. His head got more clear, his tears already falling from his cheeks.

 

“Sammy. Where are you? Where is Cas? You can't leave me alone. You can't be...”

 

“Dead?”

 

Sam huffed, his eyes sad as he looked over his brother. Already he could see the way Dean's shoulder hunched, as if another weight had been thrown on his shoulders.Sam felt a stab of guilt. If he had just listened, if he had waited or called for Cas a second sooner. He'd been stubborn and angry and eager to prove himself and he'd failed. Now here he was, transparent, watching his brother tear himself apart and he couldn't even touch him.

 

“Don't laugh Sam. It's not a joke. We need to fix this. There has to be something we can do.”

 

Dean was pacing, running his hand through his hands, his eyes shining from crying.

 

“You can't be gone. There has to be a way! We'll ask Crowley, he must know something, someone.”

 

“DEAN!”

 

Sam's voice filled the room and Dean stopped short. Sam saw the tears in his eyes and he wanted to whip them away. He should have listened.

 

“I'm sorry Dean. I'm so sorry, there isn't a way to fix this. Not this time. And I don't want you to go make deals with demons to get me back. I don't think it would work this time anyway. See?”

 

Sam showed his hand, already fading into thin air and Dean cried out, trying to grab it.

 

“SAM! Please! Don't go, I can't lose you. What will I do without you?! Sam, please!”

 

But Sam's body was beginning to disappear, Dean tried to gab hold of him again and Sam's voice wavered.

 

“I'm so sorry Dean. I'm sorry. I love you. Don't try to fix this, don't risk your life for me again. Just let go and be happy. You deserve that, you hear me! I love you Dean.”

 

“Sam! Sammy! Don't go, please!”

 

“I love you.”

 

Sam reached out, trying to stroke Dean's cheek but suddenly he was gone. Dean fell down to his knees, a whale of despair and hurt coming out of him from deep inside. He cursed, he sobbed, he cried his eyes out. In a fit of rage he trashed their room, falling down to the ground again in between the broken furniture and bits of glass.

 

He sat there for hours. Not realizing Cas had finally come, sitting beside him with an arm around his shoulder, waiting till Dean was too tired, too exhausted to cry more.

 

“We have to find him Cas. Please, h-help me f-find him.”

 

“Shhtt Dean. We'll start first thing in the morning, now, get some sleep.”

 

Dean's eyes fell closed the minute his head hit the pillow, not seeing the desperation in Castiel's eyes.

 

Castiel sighed, wrapping Dean up with the sheets and sitting in a chair next to him. It would be a tough time ahead and Castiel just hoped he could keep Dean safe long enough for Dean to figure out, and accept, this time, there really wasn't any hope left.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! 
> 
> This fic came about because of a prompt I saw on Imzy and the theme was ghosts. And this one turned out way more sad then I thought, it wasn't the plan but I went with it. I hope you 'like' it.  
> Also, I think the category is GEM but please let me know if I'm wrong!  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Title is made up by me ( which is why it's not so good).  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
